Charlie Plummer
| birth_place = Poughkeepsie, New York, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2010–present | known_for = | notable_works = }} Charlie Faulkner Plummer (born May 24, 1999) is an American actor. Plummer began his career as a child actor in short films before appearing on the television dramas Boardwalk Empire and Granite Flats. He made his feature film debut in David Chase's drama Not Fade Away (2012) before landing the lead role in Felix Thompson's directorial debut King Jack (2015). In 2017, he gained wider recognition for his supporting role in Ridley Scott's crime thriller All the Money in the World, and his lead role in Andrew Haigh's drama Lean on Pete. His performance in the latter garnered critical praise and earned him the Marcello Mastroianni Award for best emerging actor at the 74th Venice Film Festival. Early life Plummer was born in Poughkeepsie, New York, to theatre actress Maia Guest and writer-producer John Christian Plummer, and grew up in Cold Spring. He has a younger brother, James. His family moved frequently due to his parents' jobs which resulted in him attending seven different schools growing up: three in Los Angeles, two in upstate New York and two in New York City. Despite being very shy as a child, Plummer was exposed to acting at an early age by his parents, both of whom had worked in theatre. He gained experience acting in local stage productions of plays and musicals, crediting the experience with the latter for sparking his love of acting. He met his current manager at the age of ten when he first sought professional acting roles. Plummer eventually transferred to and attended the Professional Children's School in Manhattan due to his demanding filming schedule on television shows. Career As a child, Plummer acted in short films such as Frank (2010), Three Things (2011), and Alan Smithee (2012). In 2011, Plummer starred in eight episodes of HBO's television period drama Boardwalk Empire. He portrayed Eli Thompson's son Michael in season 2, 3 and 4. In 2012, Plummer made his feature film debut by playing a supporting role in David Chase's drama, Not Fade Away, along with John Magaro and Bella Heathcote. The film was released on December 21, 2012, by Paramount Vantage and received positive reviews. In 2013, Plummer joined the BYUtv's drama series Granite Flats, in which he played the lead role of Timmy Sanders along with Malia Tyler. He starred in all 24 episodes of three seasons, which premiered on Netflix and officially ended on June 25, 2015. In 2015, he played the lead role of Jack in Felix Thompson's directorial debut King Jack, along with Cory Nichols and Christian Madsen. The film premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 17, 2015. Later in June, Plummer along with Tom Holland were rumored to be Marvel and Sony's top picks amongst actors in contention to play the lead role of Spider-Man in the reboot film Spider-Man: Homecoming; the role eventually went to Holland. In 2017, Plummer co-starred in Oren Moverman's drama thriller film The Dinner, alongside Richard Gere, Steve Coogan, and Laura Linney. The film was released on May 5, 2017 and received mixed reviews. He played the kidnapped heir John Paul Getty III in Ridley Scott's crime thriller All the Money in the World, alongside Michelle Williams, Christopher Plummer (no relation), and Mark Wahlberg. The film was released on December 25, 2017 and received positive reviews. The same year, Plummer portrayed the troubled teenager Charley who finds solace and purpose in his friendship with the titular racehorse in Andrew Haigh's drama Lean on Pete. The actor felt a deep desire to play the role after connecting strongly with the story, which spurred him to send a letter to Haigh, expressing his passion for the project. The film premiered at the Venice International Film Festival where his performance received critical acclaim; he was awarded the Marcello Mastroianni Award for best emerging actor. Richard Lawson of Vanity Fair stated Plummer had "one of the most striking breakthrough performances of the year". The film was released on April 6, 2018 by A24. In 2018, Plummer starred in Joshua Leonard's drama Dark Was the Night, alongside Marisa Tomei and Timothy Olyphant. He also appeared in Duncan Skiles's suspense thriller The Clovehitch Killer with Dylan McDermott and Samantha Mathis. ;Upcoming projects , Plummer has five upcoming projects. In October 2017, it was announced Plummer had joined Pippa Bianco's Share produced by A24. In January 2018, it was announced Plummer would co-star with Katherine Langford in the science-fiction fantasy film Spontaneous, directed by Brian Duffield, based on the novel of the same name by Aaron Starmer. In March 2018, it was announced he had signed on as the lead in Thor Freudenthal's Words on Bathroom Walls, in which he plays a young man diagnosed with schizophrenia. Plummer is set to star alongside Amber Heard in Nabil Elderkin's feature film debut Gully. The film is set in a dystopian vision of Los Angeles and follows three disaffected teenagers, all victims of extreme childhoods, who are running a hedonistic riot as they try to work out a way in life. Personal life Plummer lives in New York and is a vegetarian. Prior to pursuing a full-time acting career, Plummer had considered dropping acting to become a general manager for a football team due to his passion for the sport. He is a big fan of the Atlanta Falcons. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:Living people Category:1999 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male child actors Category:People from Poughkeepsie, New York Category:People from Cold Spring, New York Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Marcello Mastroianni Award winners